Father's Sword Revived: The Return of Sounga!
by dogboy1214
Summary: Takes place after the third movie. Kind of like a 'what if' scenario if Naraku was involved in the battle with Sounga. My first story. Flame if you wish, but please be nice about it. Also, R&R and tell your friends!I'd like to have more than one review


**Father's Sword Revived! The Return of Sounga**

Greetings, readers! To the two of you readers that have read my works before, i am the person that darkpriestess1617 was helping by posting my stories. long story short, i have aol. lol. i only ask that you r&r this story, and tell your friends! lol. only so i may get more than one review, so that i feel like my stories are any good. So, without any further ado, let us begin, shall we?

Summary: Takes place after the third movie. Kind of like a 'what if' scenario if Naraku was involved in the battle w/ Sounga. Yes, I know this summary sucks. So sue me. This is my first fic, and I don't care if I get flames, but make them constructive.

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

Naraku's scream echoed over the land as the yellow blades of energy penetrated and destroyed the green, red, and brownish colored flesh of his true form. Naraku, as his flesh was nearly completely obliterated, in a final offensive, rose into the air. Using his arms and torso, which were his only remains (besides his head), he created a massive dark energy ball and fired it at the group. As Kagome fired one of her sacred arrows, Inuyasha launched his Backlash Wave towards that which has plagued countless lives with a cry of "BAKURYU-HA!!!" the two attacks combined forces and although the power was phenomenal, it couldn't quite push back Naraku's assault.

"Pathetic hanyou! As if your feeble powers could defeat me, the invincible Naraku! HA HA HA HA HA!"

He then applied as much power as the late Hyoga, and as it seemed the group would perish, from the woods came the call of the one that none would ever expect for help: that of Sesshomaru.

"SORYU-HA!"(Is this the right Japanese name for Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike?)

As the blast rapidly shot back towards its original creator, the look on Naraku's face was one of pure terror. "Damn you, wretched bastards! DAMN YOU SESSHOMARU AND INU..."

His cry was cut short as the remains of his torso were blown apart. Then, Miroku removed his prayer beads as he said "KAZANNA!" for the last time, because as soon as the final chunk of Naraku's flesh entered the Wind Tunnel, it sealed and vanished. As Sesshomaru disappeared into the trees, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku stood in shock. They had finally done it. They had destroyed Naraku. Moments later Myoga appeared on Inuyasha's shoulder and said "Excellent work, Inuyasha-sama! Your father would be proud, for he believed in you as I have fo..." he was cut off.

"Save it." said Inuyasha, as he flicked Myoga off his shoulder. As Sango and Miroku were celebrating their new life together, Inuyasha was looking at Kagome directly in her chocolate brown colored eyes as her eyes started to water. Because he thought he was the cause, he started walking away to a clearing nearby and sat down Indian-style looking at the sky. Not long after, he felt a hand on his shoulder and someone sit beside him. "Kagome..." he said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Listen..." he said. "We need to talk."

After a short walking distance, they arrived at the Goshinboku, followed closely (and stealthily) by Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. Inuyasha sat at the base of the Goshinboku right under his previous seal, and Kagome sat on her knees in front of him.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" she asked. "What is it?"

He looked from Kagome to the Goshinboku, which was where they first met, then back to Kagome. He gave a big sigh and said, "Kagome, I've been thinking. Since we killed Naraku, and we finished the Shikon no Tama, you could stay home and never come back."

At those words her eyes overflowed with tears. She started, "But...", but Inuyasha cut across her. "Please, hear me out." She nodded with tears leaking out of her eyes.

"I know that you will most likely want to go back. But when you do, I only ask that you remember us. Uh... me, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango, I mean nervous chuckle. Even if you don't come back, please don't forget them. Or us. I mean, me." nervous chuckle

"I'm not going back," she said. "I promised you before that I'd always stay by your side, and I'm not going to break that promise. I want to as much as I did that day. I'm not changing my mind."

Meanwhile, Shippo said "Why doesn't Inuyasha just say he loves her?" Miroku said "These things take time, Shippo. You'll understand when you're older."

"Why is he telling her to go home?"

Miroku said "Perhaps Inuyasha is just trying to do what he believes is best for Kagome's sake."

Sango broke in. "That's ridiculous! She loves him. He loves her. What sense does it make to send the one you love far away?"

"For her safety, of course. You must consider that Inuyasha has been working up to this for a very long time."

(Meanwhile...)

Inuyasha said "But why stay with me? I've always put you into life-threatening situations."

"You always protect me. Besides, I want to stay with you because I... I... love you. I have ever since we met. But even if you don't feel the same way, it won't matter to me. I love you so much that I'll stay with you no matter what, until the end of time."

"Kagome... I protect you because..."

"I'm a shard detector, right?"

"No. I protect you because I...love you. Why else would I?" They then moved closer, and as they kissed, expressing a long-suppressed love (to an extent, mind you), there was a collective "Aww..."

"Damn." said Inuyasha. "Nice to keep these things private."

"Come on, Inuyasha. They would've found out sooner or later."

Miroku chuckled.

"Oh, shut the hell up, monk." said Inuyasha. "Besides, don't you have anything better to do than eavesdrop? Shouldn't you be off somewhere fucking Sango, you asshole?"

"Osuwari."

THUD

"Why'd you do that? Don't you agree with me?"

"Well, yes I do, but you didn't have to be so vulgar."

"Feh"

"Inuyasha..." Kagome started dangerously. He cringed. "Osu..."

"Uh, let's head back to the village, shall we?" Miroku interrupted her. "I'm sure that Kaede-sama and the others would like to hear of our victory over Naraku."

"Sure," said Kagome cheerfully. "Let's go."

"Thanks monk," Inuyasha said. "I owe you one."

Kagome then seized Inuyasha's hand as they walked ahead of the others, resting her head on his shoulder while doing so. When they arrived at the village, they retold the story of Naraku's destruction. Afterwards, Kaede said "I believe that Kikyo can finally rest in peace."

As he embraced Kagome, Inuyasha said "Me too." And so it would seem that they would live happily ever after. So it would seem. But little did they know that another challenge lay shortly ahead. One that would truly test them, for it was not one, but two foes from the past that would rise to greet them from the pits of Hell...

Upon Naraku's arrival in Hell, he said "I can't believe that half-breed bastard! How could he destroy me?! Not only that, he got the last shards of the Shikon no Tama! DAMN HIM AND THAT IMPUDENT WENCH!! AND SESSHOMARU TOO!!!" he then, upon walking for some time, found a lone shrine in the center of Hell with a single sword within in. He couldn't believe it. "Oh my God," he said. "The fabled Sounga... after all my years of searching, I've finally found it! BWA HA HA HA HA!" He approached the dark shrine and said "Heh, heh, heh. At last, the moment I've waited for! I shall destroy Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and exact my revenge! BWA HA HA!" At those words, and with an evil smirk, he told firm hold of Sounga. He picked it up, but then his look of supreme triumph turned to surprise, if not fear, as a truly evil voice went through his head. Sounga said "HA HA HA HA HA!" you thought you could subdue me, the great Sounga?! You pathetic half-breed!" Then the purple vines went from Sounga into Naraku (as they did Inuyasha in the 3rd movie), and as they tightened, Naraku's eyes turned completely crimson, signifying Sounga's possession of Naraku, and in doing so, the look of fear turned into a grin of true evil. "Finally," said Sounga. "A body of some use to me! Though not as worthy as the son of Inu no Taisho... oh well. Naraku, open a portal to Earth." Obediently, Naraku raised the sword and brought it down hard on the ground of Hell. A portal appeared (very much like the one within the Black Pearl to Inu no Taisho's grave), and then disappeared as they stepped into it. "Let us take revenge on the sons of that wretch! HA HA HA!"

While Inuyasha and Kagome were in their hut, and Miroku and Sango were in theirs, both couples 'progressing', suddenly came Myoga's voice. "Master Inuyasha! Master Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha growled. "What now, Myoga?! Can't you see I'm busy?!"

"This can wait a little bit." Inuyasha growls "Please?" Kagome asked with puppy dog eyes. Inuyasha blushed. Kagome smiled. "That's a good boy." and patted him on the head like a dog. He scowled. She giggled. "Anyways, what's wrong, Myoga?"

"Lord Inuyasha, Lady Kagome..." said Myoga.

"Yes?" they said collectively.

"I can't believe it, I just can't. After Inuyasha's father said..."

"Inuyasha's father?" said Kagome.

"He said it was over, and we thought that it was, the former master was always so omniscient, and..."

"Just spit it out, old man!" snapped Inuyasha.

"Sounga... has returned!" cried Myoga.

"What?! Sounga return?!" exclaimed Inuyasha, and sure enough, the sky started to glow a malevolent crimson color. Inuyasha was completely shocked/horrified, and by the expression on Kagome's face, he knew she remembered it too. "How did it happen?" asked Inuyasha.

"When Naraku was in Hell..." started Myoga, but he didn't need to say any more, for any fool could guess what happened.

"Naraku has Sounga?!" asked Kagome.

"Not only that, but Sounga over powered him!" said Myoga.

"That means... that... Sounga's power... his Dragon Twister... has near limitless power!" Kagome exclaimed, horrified.

"Precisely!" Myoga said.

Kagome gave a whimper (like in the 1st movie when she thought Kikyo spotted her) and moved close to Inuyasha as he embraced her. "Don't worry, Kagome." Inuyasha started. "I'll protect you... I will die long before you."

(Meanwhile)

"Ah, I see, Naraku. You can choose when you become human" Sounga said.

"Yes, Sounga" Naraku droned monotonously.

"Then why not make your 'period of weakness' now? So you can further test the magnitude of your power."

Naraku grinned evilly and said "Of course." At those words, the full moon came out and Naraku became a mere human. But only for a moment or so, for he began to transform (like Setsuna no Takemaru) into a terrible spectral figure ten times as powerful than Takemaru/Sounga, but of similar build. "Now we shall see my true power revealed," Naraku said with a smirk. He raised the sword into the air and launched its devastating attack: "GOKURYU-HA!!!!!!!" Almost instantaneously, twice the devastation and destruction covered twice the distance of Setsuna no Takemaru's Dragon Twister. "Heh heh heh," chuckled Naraku. "Just you wait, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Just you wait..."

He then used the power that Sounga possessed to revive those it had slain as the living dead and brought back the thousands that he so effortlessly killed to form an army. He then sent one of his soldiers to capture Rin. When it seized Rin, Sesshomaru didn't dare use the Tokijin, in the fear of hurting Rin, and it instantly recovered from Sesshomaru's Poison Claw. Right after it did, it vanished along with Rin. With a final cry from Rin: "Help me, Lord Sesshomaru!" They arrived moments later in Naraku's/Sounga's citadel. "Excellent," said Naraku. "Now bring the wench who helped kill me. Bring the girl named Kagome." It vanished again.

At their camp, Inuyasha and the others were sitting very tensely around a campfire. A twig snapped, and Kagome jumped into Inuyasha's lap with a shriek. "Oops," she said. "Gomen, Inuyasha."

"It's okay, babe," he said. "I don't mind," he added with a wink.

"Inuyasha," she giggled, but was cut off as she was grabbed by Naraku's minion. As she screamed, Inuyasha yelled "Sankon..." but before he could strike, they vanished with Kagome screaming "Save me, please, Inuyasha!" He moved with such lightning speed that he even passed up Sesshomaru, for no one takes his lover from him and lives to tell about it! (And twice at that, but that's besides the point.) Also, because the two half-brothers were so pissed off, they were effortlessly wiping out Naraku's army of the undead. Naraku was oddly letting his soldiers stay dead. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were not far behind wiping out more, with cries of 'Foxfire!', 'Sacred Sutras!', and 'Hiraikotsu!'from on top of Kirara. As they took out the back part of the army (behind Inuyasha and Sesshomaru), they landed and jumped off of Kirara as she transformed back. Kirara mewed.

They were followed by Jaken and Ah-Un. Upon his arrival, Jaken said "I've helped destroy that wretch's army, Sesshomaru-sama!" No response. Everyone advanced past the army of the living dead, slaying them along the way, until they got to the castle, the dead center of the citadel. As the others stayed behind, Inuyasha went on to Kagome. When the last of the army fell, they all breathed a sigh of relief. But their victory was short-lived, for those that weren't slain by means of fire or sutras began to rise again.

"Damn," said Miroku.

* * *

"What do you want with me?" asked Kagome. 

Naraku chuckled. "Revenge, of course. Do you really think that you can kill me and get away with it? No. I'm going to kill you and return the favor. As for your precious hanyou, he's as good as dead, just like Sesshomaru. My army will finish them off."

"You're wrong!" exclaimed Kagome. "Inuyasha **will** make it here! And what's more, he'll kill your sorry ass!!"

Naraku laughed mirthlessly. "Even **if** he makes it here, he shall die by my hand!"

"You're wrong! We've beaten Sounga and killed you before, and we can and will do it again!"

"At once?" Naraku chuckled. "Let's see you try it!" he said viciously.

At those words: "KAZE NO KIZU!" Then, Sesshomaru ran in followed by Inuyasha. "Damn you, Sesshomaru!"

"Well, if you wouldn't stop to gloat..."

"Shut up! Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!" she called.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!"

He then said in a voice so vicious, so poisonous, that one would think that he had transformed into a full-fledged youkai: "Damn you, Naraku! How DARE you touch Kagome! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Sesshomaru said, "Easy, Inuyasha. Your mate is unharmed, so don't let rage cloud your thinking."

"So..." Naraku said. "You survived and made it past my army. Seems I've underestimated you. Shame it was all for naught. You shall all die here"

"Damare! Now, as for Rin. Return her unharmed and you shall die quickly and painlessly."

"I guess it's painful death, then." Naraku threw Rin's body in front of Sesshomaru. "You really need to work on your timing with these proposals." He chuckled evilly.

Her breathing was quick and shallow. "Se..sshomaru...sama..." she managed to say with difficulty. She took one last breath, looked at him, smiled and said "Arigato... for protecting me..." As she sank back down on the ground, Sesshomaru caught her and set her down with tenderness in his face.

"Aww..." Naraku/Sounga said mockingly. "Makes you wanna puke, doesn't it?"

At those words, the tender eyes looking at Rin snapped upwards and turned red. He very quickly (even for a demon) stood up, unsheathed Tenseiga, and sliced Naraku in half. As Naraku started to reform, Sesshomaru's eyes returned to their amber color and he turned to where Rin's body lay. He looked for a moment as the Tenseiga pulsated, and the otherworldly demons appeared. He slashed them, and Rin's eyes opened slowly. "Ses...shomaru-sama?" She jumped up and hugged him. He kneeled down and returned the embrace. "Arigato, Sesshomaru-sama!"

Meanwhile, Kagome said to Inuyasha, "See? I told you he didn't hate humans!"

"..."

As they stopped hugging, Sesshomaru put his hand on Rin's shoulder. "Rin..."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Stay back. Inuyasha and I must destroy this vermin."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama."

Jaken then called out, "Sesshomaru-sama, you needn't fight with a hanyou like Inuyasha", which earned him a shot on top of the head with the flat part of the Tokijin.

THWACK

"Be realistic, Jaken," he said calmly.

As a comically large bump rose on his head, Jaken replied, "Gomen, Sesshomaru-sama."

As he was facing Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome, Naraku said "Oh, so you'll confront me? Let's see what you got."

"Gladly," the brothers replied, as they let out simultaneous cries of "KAZE NO KIZU!" and "SORYU-HA!"(again, is this the right name for Dragon Strike?) Despite that, after the dust cleared, Naraku was barely visibly shaken.

"Nani?!" Inuyasha said, as Sesshomaru growled.

Naraku chuckled. "Bakas. Was that supposed to hurt? Well, I guess it tickled a little, but nothing more."

"Shut up, you bastard!" Inuyasha snarled. Naraku chuckled again.

"Let me show you some **true** power." He raised the sword. "GOKURYU-HA!"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at the oncoming blast, then the beloved fangs of their father, then each other. Then came simultaneous cries of their signature attacks: "BAKURYU-HA!" and "SORYU-HA!"

Naraku still looked smug. "Nice try, but that won't work twice."

Kagome looked upwards towards Sounga with rage. She picked up her bow and an arrow, then fired it.

The blast made contact. "Did we do it?" asked Inuyasha. As the dust cleared, there stood Naraku, holding out the Sounga. (Like extending his arm, with the blade straight up and down, and a flat side facing the blast) He used it to block the attack. "But...how? It worked before!" At those words, the sword cracked and shattered.

But just as they breathed in relief, they heard Sounga's voive. "Heh, heh, heh. As if I could be killed that easily. I abandoned the sword and took this body as a more permanent host."

Just as they prepared for the worst, there was an extremely bright blue glow, and as it subsided, there was a lone figure, that of Inu no Taisho. The sons stared, stunned. "Father?"

Sounga was horrified. "It CAN'T be! DIE! GOKURYU-HA!" It went clear through him.

"Inuyasha... Sesshomaru... you have done well. You have fought honorably, and thus you have made me proud. I shall finish this. SANKON NO TESSHI!"(Japanese name for Iron Reaver Soul Stealer?) The force of Inu no Taisho's attack obliterated Sounga/Naraku. "You need never worry about them again. They no longer exist. As I was saying: Sesshomaru, I'm impressed at how you protected this young girl, Rin." He said nothing, only nodded. "And Inuyasha, likewise to you, for I can see that you and your mate will last even longer than your mother and myself, and that is saying something."

"Arigato."

He smiled. "Not to mention what divine beauty your mate possesses."

She blushed. "A-arigato, Inu no Taisho."

"You needn't address me so formerly, Kagome, was it?"

"Hai...uh...Father." He grinned and shook her hand.

He then said, "My sons, I must go now. When next we meet, it shall be on the other side. I will say goodbye now. It was an honor meeting you, Rin and Kagome, and good to see that my sons and their hearts are in good hands."

As he faded, they said "Goodbye, father." They lived 'happily ever after' after that. As she came of age, Rin mated with Sesshomaru. They never had any 'demonic problems' after this encounter.

_And so ends the story __**'Father's Sword Revived! The Return of Sounga'**_

**CREDITS**

whole Inuyasha anime/manga: Rumiko Takahashi

this storyline: yours truly

movie credits roll by w/ cool Japanese theme music, followed by humorous epilogue where Kagome 'sits' Inuyasha for insensitivity or something

Will I write anymore fanfics? Stay tuned and find out!

Jonathan Sadler


End file.
